memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Archer/Dictum Factum/Act Four
ACT FOUR EXT-SPACE The Archer is in orbit around Earth. INT-STARBASE COURTROOM SHAW: I call the ship's first officer Commander John Thomas Martin to the stand. Martin gets up from the crowd stand and sits at the witness stand. SHAW (Smirk): Now Commander how long have you known the accused? Martin adjusts himself in the sit. MARTIN: Since our days at Starfleet Academy, he was having issues with some of his classes and I helped him with them, and for the record he didn't kill Admiral Nakamura or those Bolian Colonists. I was there as the tactical officer onboard the USS Galaxy the power core was working with 100% power. Then the doors open and an officer walks into the court room and whispers into the Admiral's ear about losing contact with one of the probes along the outer edge of the Terran System. T'LARA (Shocked): Are you sure? He nods. T'LARA: One of our recon probes along the Terran system has been destroyed I'm dispatching the Archer to search the area and find out what happened to it. Taylor stands up. TAYLOR: (to T'Lara) Admiral request permission to remain here at Starbase to help Mister Clarkson here, (beat) he's a member of my crew and he saved us from facing down what happened at the Bolian colony world. T'Lara nods. TAYLOR: (To Martin) John take the Archer and find that probe. Martin leaves the courtroom to head to the Kate Kennard. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The shuttle enters the shuttle bay of the Archer and the ship leaps into warp. INT-STARBASE COURTROOM Shaw leans back in her chair. SHAW: I call Mister Kyle Clarkson to the stand. Taylor puts her hand on his shoulder, Kyle gets up and sits in the chair. SHAW (Smirk): Now Mister Clarkson tell us what happened when you went to chat with the Admiral. Clarkson thinks. CLARKSON: Well he asked me about what I should do and say and he hoped that we can get my career back in order, (beat) next thing I know a security team takes me into custody for a murder that I didn't commit. Shaw walks over to her desk and picks up a chip. SHAW: (To the people in the court room) I have here a recording of that meeting between Mister Clarkson and Admiral Nakamura, (beat) and I will play it for you. She puts the chip into the desktop monitor and inputs commands into it and on the screen shows the meeting and then a few hours later Nakamura backing up and getting shot by a Phaser on maximum setting and the footage revealing Kyle as the murderer. SHAW: Now Mister Clarkson will you admit that you killed Admiral Nakamura. Kyle rubs his temples in frustration. CLARKSON (Denying): I didn't kill Admiral Nakamura I was in my quarters onboard the Archer sleeping, (beat) Why won't you believe me. Shaw picks up a PADD. SHAW: (Holds PADD) I have a copy of the Bolian incident of 2367, (beat) and we'll review it. Taylor rolls her eyes. CUT TO: INT-STARBASE CONTROL ROOM Williams stayed behind to review the footage, and then sees something that wasn't looked at by the security teams that recovered the original footage and downloads it and takes the chip and heads to the Court room. INT-STARBASE COURT ROOM T'Lara stands up. T'LARA: There might be evidence to warrant Mister Clarkson to be charged with murder, (beat) he will be sentenced to the New Zealand Penal Colony for...... The doors open and Williams walks in and whispers in both Taylor and Clarkson's ears. TAYLOR (Smiles): Admiral I'd like to call my chief Engineer to the stand. Shaw stands up. SHAW (Frustrated): OBJECTION! Counsel for the defense has rested her case. Taylor looks at her. TAYLOR: My Chief Engineer wants to show one more evidence before Mister Clarkson is sent to the Penal Colony. T'Lara thinks. T'LARA: (Nods) Very well Captain. Williams takes the stand. TAYLOR: (Sighs) Commander tell us what you found? WILLIAMS: Well I've been rechecking the footage and it was a fake, (beat) someone made the footage to make it look like Mister Clarkson killed Vice Admiral Nakamura. Shaw walks over to her. SHAW: So what you're saying is that he was framed by someone. Williams nods. WILLIAMS: Yes, ma'am we've been looking into what caused him to do it but he really didn't kill the Admiral. Taylor gets worried. (End of Act Four, Fade out)